


How Are You All Around Me When You're Not Really There

by chrisevnas (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army Vet Wade, Bottom Peter Parker, Breakup, Cold Feet, Come Eating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Florist Vanessa, Fluff and Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Possible Daddy Kink, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Top Wade Wilson, Wedding Planning, i havent decided yet, if i can be patient enough, peter is dylan o'brien inspired, peter's 24, photographer peter, wade's 31, wade's based off of ryan reynolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrisevnas
Summary: Wade Wilson and Vanessa Carlysle are in need of a wedding photographer. When they hire Peter Parker, all goes well. That is, until Vanessa gets cold feet and Wade is left with the aftermath.





	How Are You All Around Me When You're Not Really There

"Wade," Vanessa sighs. "Please? Just once? Can you trade your shirt for something a little nicer?"

 

Wade exhales like he's incredibly output by the idea, but trudges back into their bedroom in search of a dressier shirt. He supposes he should comply, because they're doing wedding photos, and he asked Vanessa to marry him. By default, this whole thing is his doing.

 

God damn him.

 

After whistling a single verse of a Whitney Houston song for two minutes straight, he selects a white button-up and pulls his dirty t-shirt over his chest. He avoids staring at the multiple scars that cross his abdomen and the nasty bullet wound on his left hip. Instead he shoves the shirt into his nice pants and begins buttoning.

 

Being in the army isn't something Wade likes to talk about. The world is a shit show, frankly, and he's had to see the worst of it. But once you return to New York, or really, wherever you're from, you can no longer let the army-world effect you. Everyday strangers aren't thinking about the soldiers out fighting, they're thinking of what coffee they're going to order today or if they got the mail. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

But that's... difficult for Wade. He had a special assignment that he's really not allowed to talk about. Truth is, he's not  _really_ a soldier. He was a hired mercenary, with so many kills they started calling him Deadpool. He only quit when the attack happened.

 

Of course, Vanessa knows none of that. Sometimes he thinks it's unfair that he's asked her to marry him when she doesn't know him much at all. It's only been three weeks since he returned home, and the first thing he did was propose. It's not necessarily that he wanted to get married, (but he doesn't  _not_  want to, either) it was more about needing to feel something after nearly two straight years of killing people without a second thought. She thinks he's guarded by means of humor, but it's just how he  _is._ If only she knew how rarely he feels human.

 

But now, flattening his collar and shoving his hands in his pockets, he feels human enough. He's about to take his fiancee to Central Park so that they can take their engagement pictures. This is a very normal, human thing to do. And yet he still feels off.

 

He pushes down the feeling in favor of returning to the living room, watching silently while Vanessa fidgets- adjusts her hair and turns to the side, examining her figure in the knee-length red dress she's sporting.

 

"Perfect," Wade comments, leaning against the wall. She meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles genuinely.

 

"Not too bad yourself," she notes. "You ready?"

 

He nods imperceptibly, immediately grinning to overcompensate for the turmoil he feels on the inside. "Ready as a Freddy going steady with spaghetti."

 

His fiancee just laughs softly, shaking her head and holding her hand out for him to take. He hates holding hands, mostly because of the ugly knife marks on his palm, but Vanessa doesn't ask so he doesn't tell. He can handle doing it this once, he hasn't in a long time and they're taking part in a big milestone.

 

The walk to Central Park is short and entirely silent. That's one thing Wade can really appreciate about his girl: she's not afraid to sit in silence. It's never been uncomfortable, and that's a relief to Wade. He's no good at awkward. After six years together, she seems to have grasped that. The man is torn into believing she understands every nook and cranny of his anatomy (both inside and out) and believing she may not know a single  _real_ thing about him.

 

His thoughts are cut off entirely when Vanessa cuts through the silence, exclaiming, "Peter!"

 

Wade gathers his bearings enough to look in the direction Vanessa is, to see a really, really handsome dude.

 

He's younger than Wade, that much is obvious. He's got dark brown hair that kind of... sits there. But in a nice way. He's got a black t-shirt and some blue jeans and a big ass camera in his hands. He grins at Wade's fiancee and for three seconds, Wade wishes that smile was reserved for him.

 

But, gee golly, he's here to take engagement photos! As in marriage! As in stop having gay thoughts, dude!

 

"Peter, I'd like to meet my husband-to-be, Wade Wilson."

 

Wade steps up and shakes the kid's hand, grinning though it doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Hey there, cameraman. You, what? Seventeen?"

 

"Wade!" Vanessa exclaims, scandalized as she elbows him in the bullet wound. The bullet wound he tells her is not, in fact, a bullet wound.

 

Peter just laughs it off, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm twenty-four. I do look young, though. So do you. What, you pushin' twenty-seven?"

 

"Thirty-one, but thank you. Keep complimenting me like that and we may get along just fine, Petey."

 

Wade and Peter seem to share a single second before Vanessa claps her hands together, stunning Wade enough that he almost yelps. "Alright, boys. We ready?"

 

Both men glance at each other and nod.

 

"Alright," she says, "Peter, where do you want us?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sort of an intro chapter for you. i have really high hopes for this fic, i hope you guys do too. as always, thank you for reading! i love you! xx syd


End file.
